User talk:Hellkaiserryo12/Archive 1
This is Hellkaiserryo12's user talk page, Archive 1 Return to HK12's Talk Page... Welcome to Wikitroid! Hellkaiserryo12, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **The Help Desk **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 04:17, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Please preview your edits before saving Please preview your edits using the "Show preview" button to the right of the "Save page" button to preview your edits without committing the page to the database. In addition, please make all changes to the page in one edit, instead of making dozens of edits. It makes the administrators' jobs harder as they must manually check each and every edit that is made. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:22, 22 June 2008 (UTC) File names Please use descriptive filenames. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:31, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Ganny? Who's Ganny? Metroidhunter32 19:52, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :Ok, the only thing I could have thought of was Gandorf and that is from a whole nother series. Thanks for clearing that up though. Metroidhunter32 UA* (Unknown Naming System) If you don't like the new system, please actually take part in the community. A vote was ongoing at RfC, and all voted in favor (except me). If you didn't vote against something but are against it, please do not complain. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 04:01, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Warning This is your only warning The eleven images that you recently uploaded: *Image:Metroid egg.jpg *Image:Metroid-prime-3-corruption-20070822001407631.jpg *:Image:Meta ridley.jpg *Image:Boss metaridley1.jpg *Image:Boss ridley2.jpg *:Image:Mission24 0012.png *:Image:Boss ridley6.jpg *:Image:928517 20070830 embed058.jpg *:Image:928517 20070830 embed057.jpg *Image:Boss aurora8.jpg *Image:Phazite.png Were uploaded in violation of the images policy because: *You uploaded fair use copyrighted images under the public domain license Please note that this is not only a violation of our policy (that images be licensed correctly, see here for details), this is a violation of United States and International Copyright Law! Yes, you heard right: This breaks a real law that has real consequences. While no one is likely to pursue those consequences since the violation was very small, it was a violation none the less. It's the same law that makes it OK for the RIAA and MPAA to sue you (even if you are a minor) for illegally copying music or movies. Specifically: You uploaded artwork owned and copyrighted by another entity (in this case, Nintendo) and redistributed it under a public domain license, which not only violates the copyright Nintendo holds, but makes it seem like you are the author (which you aren't, even if you took the screenshot). I have retagged the images as fair use for you. However, be aware that, in the future, the images will be deleted without warning if you improperly tag them. In addition, continued violation of the policy will result in a block. As a sidenote, please give your images more descriptive names. Image:Phazite.png is fine, but surely you can give a more desctiptive and simple name to :Image:928517 20070830 embed057.jpg, can't you? Please keep this in mind when uploading images again. Please read the image policy for further information. If you have any questions, feel free to ask on my talk page or to . --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:59, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Several of the images you uploaded just now have a red link for the licening. Might want to fix that. I won't because I'm not sure quite where those images came from. Metroidhunter32 22:21, 1 February 2009 (UTC) RE:Confused I would say that it is alright. Hypothetically, if you were to take a screenshot of Metroid Prime, it would only be not considered Fairuse (or rather, considered illegal) if you were to claim that the image was your property, and not the property of Nintendo. If were you make significant alterations to the image, then it would need to be filed under one of the various artistic licenses, labeled as fanart, and it wouldn't be able to appear in any articles. But this doesn't apply to simple image enhancements and such. But just remember that it is very important to properly license any image that you upload, whether copyrighted by Nintendo or otherwise. As a rule of thumb, just classify it as fairuse if it is something that appears in a Metroid game, or anything (such as artwork) that appears in official Nintendo-licensed material, such as official strategy guides, instruction manuals, etc. If you're not sure of an image's authenticity, try asking around the users here for a second opinion by providing a link to the image. And it's okay to ask questions! Admins get bored when everything is too harmonious, or at least I do. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 11:37, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks! That Retro employee's page you posted was good stuff. Where did you learn about it? ChozoBoy 09:36, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Your Uploaded Photos Hi, I just wanted to say that you're uploaded photos are a great asset to the Metroid Wiki. Your pictures are of great quality and are just what this Wiki needed. Thank you for your contribution. 001rich100 16:01, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Query Image:Norion.jpg|thumb|right|200px I would like to know where this image came from. I'm fairly certain that this isn't a screenshot from MP3, but just tell me if it isn't, (because it has been a long while since the last time I played the game.) If I'm right, this is fanart from the notorious Metroidguide.com. Please, could you tell me where you acquired this image? [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:48, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, it's quite alright. These images from Metroidguide.com are of a very high quality as fanart goes, so the mistake is very understandable, (because even the "giantbomb.com" website made the same mistake.) But thank you for reminding me about the main image for Elysia, because I had been planning to delete every image having origins at that website. You're "free to go" on this matter, since you didn't quite realize your mistake from the beginning. I'll try to give everyone at least one "freebe". By the way, in your image-finding journeys, try to find quality screenshots of both Norion and Elysia. I did so with this Bryyo image, where I also added several image enhancements to give it a godly aura. Hopefully we can achieve "Jackpot" again, with some more planetary images. If you do come across such images, I'll be very happy to enhance them for you. Just upload, and I'll do the rest. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 00:28, 9 February 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Here's a link to MetroidGuide. I think that this might provide some closure for you on this matter. They have really cool content, but about 90% of the site is complete and total fanon. But you never know, you could take the images and upload them to the Metroid Fanon Wiki. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 00:41, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Forum I tried registering a test account on the forum, and I had no trouble with it. I've deleted your forum account, so you can try and register a new one. This time I reccomend you double-check the confirmation link you get in the e-mail, sometimes there can be errors like spaces added in, stuff like that. Gaiacarra 21:28, 28 February 2009 (UTC) well... well i want to be an administrator, but I don't Know how to be a administrator or how it works For starters, try making an account, then spend some time editing and helping out around here. Be professional, too. Use good grammar/spelling and avoid fanon and speculation. ChozoBoy 19:28, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Hold your horses You are supposed to discuss a merge before doing it. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:01, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :yeah, sorry about that, I wasn't sure that anyone would notice, because I posted a comment on the Pirate Aerotrooper's page about a merge, but nobody replied so i guess i thought that it didn't matter. A user posted a new forum thread today about messy articles, so i thought i could help a bit. I hope you agreed with the merge, but I will dicuss beforehand in future. Hey Matt Manchester's images are all gone. Got any saved that you didn't upload yet? Also, I found the names of the sub-areas we were discussing on Talk:Cliffside. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:24, 24 April 2009 (UTC) WTF??? Exuse me? I am not a helpless vandal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Dinosuchus376123 22:13, 30 April 2009 (UTC) MP3C Hey, you wanna help me get this straight before we move forward with categories? Their names can be tough to change, unlike articles and we want to make sure they are accurate first. I'm not seeing some of the names that you are, and I need to see the source. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:41, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Nomination You're good to go, bro. Just make sure everything gets filled out. Send any questions my way if you've got any. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:10, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Vote! Attention, All Users! Phase three of Boss Battle Royal[e] has begun, and we need your vote! Just click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the bosses you think would win in a fight! The votes will be tallied shortly, so hurry! --[[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 23:35, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on request of User:Squeemaster. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Squeemaster. Talk Pages Don't worry about making new ones. I know other users have been doing that, but it isn't necessary and makes it look like there is a discussion on the topic. So don't worry about those, just make sure that any new ones that other users make get talkheaders. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 17:07, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Congratulations, you are now a Wikitroid administrator Congratulations, you are now a Wikitroid administrator! Your RFA passed with 6 supports and no opposes or neutral votes. See to learn how to use your new powers! The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:26, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Congrats. Here's a few things you should read before getting started: *A more complete admin guide (written by me and required reading for every admin since) can be found here *Remember to review the Images Policy and POV Policy and be prepared to enforce them *As an administrator, you qualify for operator rights in our IRC chat channel. To collect them, you'll need to meet me on IRC - instructions for connecting can be found here. Enjoy! --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:27, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Congrats, man! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 15:57, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah-yuh! I was surprised that you weren't an administrator already. Tuckerscreator 00:06, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry about absence Unfortunatley my computer had to be removed for cleaning (it crashes 'cos it was too dusty!) so I can't get online at all. This is my only time I get to go on and I may be back on next week. Sorry, Its really unfortunate that this happens just when I become admin. :( Hellkaiserryo12 21:00, 28 May 2009 (UTC) [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''kaiserryo12]]{ADMIN} (Talk• ) 08:22, 9 April 2009 (UTC) 21:09, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Wanna try out deleting Horest rebellion|a page? Always type "Speedy Deletion: ..." in the explanation field with your explanation (if any extra info is needed to explain) behind it. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:54, 9 June 2009 (UTC) You've learned how to patrol changes, right? There is a link that says "Mark as patrolled" when you look at individual edits. The red !s on the recent changes page are edits that need to be patrolled. "Hide patrolled edits" and "Hide grouped edits" (on the recent changes page) are helpful for separating them. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 15:34, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Patrolling Remember, as a sysop, part if your responsibility is to patrol pages and edits. I think I left instructions in the link I gave two sections above (this is a quick message because I only have a few moments at the computer). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:16, 10 June 2009 (UTC) RE: About blocking users In that case the person should first be warned against making test edits, further test edits would be considered vandalism and thus result in a block, so on and so forth. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:15, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Wrong page On User:Brittonshayne page, you accidentaly put their "Welcome to Wikitroid" intro on their user page, not their talk page. You need to fix that that.--Tuckerscreator 19:16, 12 June 2009 (UTC) yeah realized that shortly after deleting it, thanks V0id19 20:49, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Convieniently sized tunnels I, too, can put both legs behind my head. Useful for awing classmates and making my neck sore. -- 03:43, 25 June 2009 (UTC) My gf just told me that it was humanly impossible to lick your own elbow, and I showed her that I could easily. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) :Hmm impressive. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:39, 25 June 2009 (UTC) But did she kiss it? In the third grade they told that if you kiss your elbow, you will turn into the opposite gender!--Tuckerscreator 16:12 28 June 2009 Ups Sorry, I didn't remember I had already put that trivia and I didn't read the whole article. It won't happen again. Captions I like what you've done with your captions. I think they're all at least somewhat funny. except the last one. I don't get that one at all. --DekutullaZM 15:44, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. The last one is from a video that got deleted from Youtube. It was called "Samus Goes To McDonalds". Basically the creator couldn't spell very well, and it resulted in speech like: "One Big Mac your b*@tch!" and the chef cooking a disgusting meal in a pan and commenting, "Mmmm this one looks taste..." [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 15:48, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Oops. I just realized that it was squeemasters captions I was talking about. sorry. Still, thank the, uh, higher celestial being that it applied to you too. --DekutullaZM 16:51, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Requested Pictures I understand that you have taken some major pictures from Metroid Prime 3. Do you think you can take a picture of the spot where the two Fleet Troopers are talking about the Horus Rebellion? Can you also take some pictures of a Stilleto fighter? If can, it would be awesome.--Tuckerscreator 16:47, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :I'll give it a go, but it may take a little while. Expect them before the day is over. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:51, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks. That'll be awesome. Before the day is over sounds great. Tell me when you've got them.--Tuckerscreator 16:52, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I have got two images of Stilleto Fighters, however I was unable to get an image of the two Fleet Troopers talking. I will upload the others. I'll keep looking for the last one. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:24, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah! Wait, did you say you have more Stilletto pictures? Sure, try to get them uploaded too. And I’m glad to know you’re helping out. Just one question: how do you take the pictures?--Tuckerscreator 23:58, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I'd also like to know:How do you upload the file of a picture from a website onto your own computer so that you can put it up on this wiki?--Tuckerscreator 21:58, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Twitter Hey, any admins interested in taking advantage of the new Wikitroid Twitter page, e-mail FastLizard4 ( ) with your username/password and he'll provide instructions. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 08:42, 3 July 2009 (UTC) saw your question, i dont know how long ago the leviathan hit aether but do you have any info on why the leviathan was nowhere to be found on aether/how the ing emperor seems to be a guardian? :I am not really sure. No one seems to know. My best guess is that the Ing consumed the Leviathan and used it in a similar way that wasps make nests, and assimilated the Leviathan into the Sky Temple. The Emperor Ing was at that time very strong Hunter/Warrior Ing and was designated leader. The Leviathan enticed him to protect it and he converted it into the Light of Aether when the Ing stole it from the Luminor or the Emperor went in and absorbed the core himself. That's my idea. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:50, 3 July 2009 (UTC) @Wikitroid on Twitter (This is intended as an expansion on the @Wikitroid on Twitter invitations left by ChozoBoy) As ChozoBoy said above, we have created a Twitter account for Wikitroid here. However, since it was decided that it would be best if I retained ownership of the account, I created an interface to allow administrators to push their tweets to Twitter. However, since we cannot share the same user database as Wikia, to use the system, you must provide me by or on my talk page your desired username and an SHA1 hash of your desired password. To get the SHA1 hash of your desired password (to encrypt the actual password to prevent others from seeing it), go to the site http://hashemall.com, selecting SHA 160 bit (SHA-1) in the "Algorithm" box at the bottom of the page, entering your desired password in the box "Write or paste your text here:" and clicking Hash this text >. Your hashed password in encrypted form and ready to be given to me along with your username will be in the red box at the top of the page. It will be on the second line, under "Hash (sha1) of selected text (n'' seconds)". 'WARNING:' If you do not perform the hash EXACTLY as I indicated above, you will not be able to access the system.'' After you provide me the necessary details, I will respond with instructions and links on using the system. Happy editing, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:08, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Reminder Please remember that the Rollback function is used only for reverting edits by vandals. Most undesired edits can be reverted manually by using the Undo button. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:00, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :Sure. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:01, 4 July 2009 (UTC) off-topic Images Erm, technically, it wasn't off topic on my page. see, I had a log entry where, through unknown ways, I went to the universe of metroid-doctor who crossover, and it had daleks. Still, I see your point, I'm just saying. so, uh, I hotlink it, huh? how does that make a difference? I don't understand. P.S: Yes, I do like Doctor Who, especially, with Christopher Eccelston. Best show in the multiverse. --DekutullaZM 17:45, 5 July 2009 (UTC) I need help hotlinking. I tried, and it didn't work. P.S:Do you like the blog? I need answers! (runs around screaming) --DekutullaZM 16:53, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Hey! I just read that you are a Doctor Who fan. 2 things. 1.) Did you know there is a Doctor Who wikia? 2.) Have you heard that there is a new Doctor Who season coming up, with a new actor playing the Doctor?--Ridley Kid 23:27, 22 July 2009 (UTC)P.S.: I have 5 or 6 Doctor Who songs on my Ipod.--Ridley Kid 23:27, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Editcount Is there any way of knowing how many edits on the wiki I currently have? :I don't know, but if you go on your contibutions you could add up the 500 edits you have done (each page displays 500 edits) so count up the pages and times by 500. I don't know where you can find an accurate edit count for users though, sorry. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:14, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::I already found it, it's in my preferences. RE: Infobox Suits Fixed. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 18:42, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Sweep question I've almost finished the sweep for Samus Aran's page, I only need to add the proper sourcing and the images. But I wanted to know if you think it would be a good idea to put up the current revision I have up now, and then add all the images in one edit later, since it's pretty annoying to have to keep switching back the document back and forth between here and there. Do you think I should do this or not?--[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 22:15, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Hellkaiserryo. But boy, am I tired after writing that all! I'll do my best to make sure it gets worthy enough to be a featured article and then this wiki will be really rolling! Thanks for helping out with it after it was released.--[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 19:40, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Edits Sorry about that. When I saw the spelling errors, I felt my spelling Nazi side come out, so I wanted to fix as many as I could. It won't happen again. DesertLynx83 19:35, 11 July 2009 (UTC)